Human Without Flaws
by PrincessFairyWriter
Summary: The Penguins test out Kowalski's newest invention that he has no idea how it works. It changes the Penguins into humans which set's the four of them off on an adventure. But they're not the only ones as they soon discover. (Plus now fixed the problem with it!)
1. Chapter 1

The moon was high in the sky and giving off a glow all around the zoo. Kowalski was in the HQ working on something in his work room. Skipper was sitting at the table with Rico and Private was watching the tv. A minute later Kowalski rushed out of his room with a box in his arms. He threw it out of the hole and climbed up the ladder. "Where are you going man?" Skipped snapped not looking up from his drink. "I'm just going to test out my new invention." He said. He waddled off across to the edge of the water. He jumped out of their enclosure. Skipper was watching from the entrance of the HQ. He frowned motioning with his flipper for the other two to follow him. Kowalski went into the store room putting the box on the ground. They came up behind him. "Care to expand on that last comment you gave me?" Skipper asked. Kowalski turned looking at him. "Not really. I honestly have no idea what this baby is capable of….and it's so exciting!" He said proudly. Skipped just looked at him. "And just how do we know this contraption will actually work?" He asked a bit sceptically. Kowalski shrugged. Private let out a whimper hiding behind Skipper. "I don't think we should test it Skipper." He said. Skipper put a flipper around Private. "Don't worry kiddo. How bad can it be?"

"Hiya guys!" A voice called. Skipper turned seeing Marlene walking over to them. "Whatcha doing?" she asked. "I would say it's confidential but since even we don't know, I can honestly say, I have no idea." Marlene just looked at them. "Really?" He nodded. "Kowalski's got a new invention but he's not sure what it even does yet…and he wants to test it out!" Private said worriedly. She nodded. "Bit unsafe isn't it?" Skipper shrugged. Kowalski smiled turning to his machine. "Now let's see what this baby can really do!" Rico raised his flippers. "Woo hoo!" Private stayed hidden behind Skipper. Skipper watched Kowalski sternly as he pressed a button on the machine. He stepped back over to the others. A blue light shone out from the machine filling the room with a blue glow. "Is that supposed to happen?" Marlene asked. "Everyone take cover!" Skipper barked. The five animals dove behind some boxes of food or extra zoo clothes that was closest. There was a flash of light, some sparks flying and then an explosion.

Skipper opened his eyes slowly. He looked down to check himself over. He froze. He was no longer a penguin. He looked more like those infernal creatures…a human. He frowned pulling some clothes out of the boxes. "Am I the only one who's different?" He snapped crossly. "No Skipper." Private called. He got up walking out. Rico, Private, Kowalski, and Marlene came out after having got some clothes on. Skipper glared over at Kowalski. "Now who's fault is it that this happened….KOWALSKI!" Kowalski scratched behind his head. "Sorry Skipper. I really didn't think this would happen." He said quietly. Skipper looked his men over. Private had light black hair, light skin, blue eyes, and about 5"8'. Kowalski had dark brown hair, blue eyes, medium light skin, and about 6". Rico had dark brown hair, blue eyes, tanned skin and also about 6". Marlene had brunette hair just below her shoulders, brown eyes, tanned skin, slim like usual, and about 5"6'. He tilted his head slightly. "Not a bad bunch I must admit." He muttered. He glanced in the window looking at his reflection. He had black hair with white streak through it, slightly tanned skin, and blue eyes. He was about 6"6'. He grinned. "Especially me." Private walked over to him. He came to just below Skippers shoulder. "Uh, Skipper?" He whispered. "Yes Private?" he said. "What now?" Skipper looked down at Private. He knew Private was scared of all this change. He put his arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry soldier. We'll find a place to stay and work something out." Private nodded. Skipper had always been a brother to him but sometimes he seemed like the only father figure he had at the same time.

Skipper snuck the five of them out of the Zoo. He headed down the street of New York. Private stayed close to Skipper. Rico tapped Skipper. "What is it Rico?" he asked. He pointed to a building. Skipper looked it over. "A motel huh? Seems good enough." Rico nodded. Despite being human, Rico still was still mute though. Skipper got some money out of their reserves and got them a large room for the rest of the night. Private and Rico had bunk beds in one room. Kowalski took a single bed in one room with his inventions to work something out. Marlene then took a room leaving the main room to Skipper. Private lay on the bed and sighed. "Actually, this is rather comfortable." He said. Rico got the top bunk. He sighed contently. Kowalski smiled. "Not so bad after all then." Skipper just looked at Kowalski. "Just fix this." He murmured walking out to the patio of the motel room.

Once morning arrived, Marlene decided to go get some food from the shops. Kowalski gave her the money and she went off. Skipper watched her leaving the building. "Boys, stay here." He ordered. They nodded. He jumped over the patio landing on the concrete several levels below him. He jogged off till he caught up with Marlene.

Marlene heard the sound of him coming up to her. She looked at him and smiled. She liked how he looked being human. "Everything okay?" she asked. "Just going with you. Make sure everything is in order." He said. "That's sweet but I don't need it. Really." He shook his head. "No buts. I'm here and that's the end of it. And that's an order." She shrugged. She got to the shops and went inside with him. She went off to get some of their food. He eyed their surroundings. "Strange creatures honestly." He muttered to himself. He went off to get something's he knew these creatures needed under their clothes. He had studied certain things about them. He never thought he'd actually have to use any of this knowledge ever in his life. Now he was glad he had studied it all that time ago or he'd never know what to do now.

He then went back to the supermarket where Marlene was getting their fish and scallops. There was a man next to her talking to her. Skipper watched them closely. The man took Marlene's hand kissing the top of it. He got closer without them knowing listening to them. "You are such a beauty. I cannot believe I have never seen you before." He said. "T-thank you…Luke." She murmured. He smiled putting one hand on her cheek. "Perhaps you would allow me to take you out sometime Marlene." She just stared at him unsure about all these strange things. Luke suddenly paled. Marlene raised an eyebrow in confusion. She then felt someone against her back slightly. "Get. Away. From. Her." Skipper growled. Luke backed up from her. Skipper was taller than he was. Skipper glared at him. "Don't make me go commando on you!" He snapped. Luke disappeared off. Marlene looked up at Skipper. "Thanks. That was getting awkward." He eyed his surroundings. "Let's just get outta here." She nodded. He put his hand on her lower back urging her to move on. She blushed slightly but kept him from knowing as he led her to the checkouts. He paid and then left with her.

 **Please let me know if you see this so I know if it's showing up in it's category right! It doesn't show up in the category for me till I use the filter to search it. Otherwise I don't know what's wrong with it. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

They got back to the motel. They got their other garments on under their clothes after Skipper told them about them all. Marlene then went into the kitchen to get something's to eat. Skipper sat at the table. "Just how long will it be till we back go back to being animals?" Skipper asked firmly looking at Kowalski. "I don't know." He murmured softly. "Don't give me that! Give me results!" Skipper snapped. "If my calculations are correct, maybe a couple of months." He said. Skipper shook his head. "You better fix this Kowalski." Marlene came out giving them their food. Skipper rested his arm on the table leaning his head on his fist. Marlene looked at him. "We'll be okay right Skipper?" She asked. He looked at her and then the other three. Both Marlene and Private waited for his answer. Kowalski was even slightly scared by these changes along with Rico. "We'll be okay as long as we stick together." He said reassuringly. "I'll make sure of it. And that's a promise." They all nodded. He stood up. "But under no circumstances do we take any changes with those real human creatures out there." He said firmly. They all nodded. "Now, I'm going for a walk. Get back to work Kowalski." He said. Kowalski nodded walking off slowly. Skipper looked at him. "Oh and Kowalski." He turned looking at his leader. "I know I might have gone a bit harsh on you earlier. But I'm still proud to have you on my team." Kowalski smiled. "Thank you Skipper. I'll try not to let you down again." He said. "Good soldier." Skipper then left the motel.

While he was out in the city, there was someone watching him from a distance. They smiled to themselves. "Well well, Skipper. Out by yourself?" A familiar voice said. He turned seeing a man standing there with light black hair, lightly tanned skin and one robotic eye. He frowned. "Don't you recognize your own nemesis, Dr. Blowhole?" He sneered. "Blowhole?! What the hell are you doing human?" Skipper hissed taking his defence stance. Blowhole laughed. I was in the area when Kowalski set his invention off. Amazing isn't it?" Skipper just glared at Blowhole. The two of them walked in a small circle glaring at each other. "Let's take this elsewhere." Skipper suggested moving into an ally. Blowhole smiled following him.

Once they were out of sight of other people and in the ally, Skipper lunged at Blowhole. The two of them hit the ground harshly. Blowhole shoved Skipper off. Skipper jumped pushing himself off the wall. He grabbed Blowhole by the back of his shirt pulling him to the ground. He punched him in the stomach and then face. Blowhole hit Skipper back in the face. He then went to hit him again. Skipper ducked as Blowhole hit the wall behind Skipper. Skipper kicked Blowhole in the chest into the opposite wall. Blowhole glared at Skipper. "Give it up already Skipper!" Skipper laughed. "I never give up!" He hit Blowhole again in the face. Blowhole kicked Skipper. His boot hit Skipper in the face. Skipper stumbled back a bit before he caught his balance. He lunged at Blowhole a final time hitting him into the wall behind them. Skipper got up carefully. "This isn't over Skipper." Blowhole warned leaving the area quickly. Skipper leant on the wall. He decided he had better go back to the others.

Private looked up hearing the door to their motel room open. "Is that you Skipper?" He asked. "Aye. It's me." He muttered holding his head. Private came out wondering what was wrong. He gasped seeing his leader with blood on face and shirt. "Kowalski! Rico! Skipper's hurt!" He shouted running over. He half supported Skipper on his side. The other two rushed out to help him. They sat Skipper down on his bed. Marlene came over and froze seeing him hurt. "What happened?" She asked as Kowalski started to clean up the blood off his face. "Blowhole was in the area when the machine went off so he's human now too. He and I had a fight in an ally." He muttered. Kowalski cleaned off the blood before tending to his bruises and injuries. Private leant on Skipper gently. He held Private. "Don't worry Private. Things will be okay." He kissed the top of his head gently. "You'll see. I won't let my men down." Private nodded. Marlene went over. "I'll clean the blood out of his shirt." Skipper unbuttoned the shirt handing it to her. She stared at his well-toned out body and abs. She suddenly looked away before one of them noticed and quickly left the room.

Skipper lay down. Private stayed by his leader. Skipper looked at Private. "Are you feeling okay soldier?" he asked. "What happens if we never get back to ourselves?" Skipper shrugged. "Then we continue our operations in this form." Private looked at him. "But we'd need to work to get money. What if we end up splitting up? What if…we lose…you?" Skipper smiled kindly at him. "No matter what this throws at us, I promise you Private, we will never split up. And you will ever lose me." Private hugged him tightly. Skipper stroked his hair gently. He turned on the tv in his room. He found the channel with the Lunacorns on it. Private looked at him. "You're letting me watch this?" he asked. Skipper nodded. "You'll feel better if you do, so yes. I'll allow you to watch it." He said. "But I'd prefer to be with you for a while Skipper." Private whispered. He was still worried about losing him. "I'll stay with you Private. Now, chin up soldier and keep moving forward." He said. "After you watch your show." Private smiled watching it. Skipper sighed softly. He worried for Private's softer sided nature sometimes.

The show finished after a while. Both Skipper and Private had fallen asleep. Marlene went by and saw them. She smiled putting the sheet over them. She shut the door gently going out to the others. "Skipper and Private are sleeping. So we'll have to keep the noise down." She warned the other two. Kowalski nodded. "Gotcha." Rico gave her the thumbs up. She sat down on the couch turning on the tv flicking through the channels till she found something she liked the look of. Kowalski kept working on his invention. Rico was cleaning and inspecting all his weapons which were now being stored in the wardrobe in the room he and Private shared. He then went out to join Marlene watching the movie. The three of them didn't do much else the rest of the day. Skipper and Private slept for hours.

Later that afternoon Skipper woke up. He stretched sitting up carefully. Private stirred before waking up. He looked at Skipper still half asleep. Skipper smiled at him. "Feel better soldier?" Private nodded. Skipper got up. "Good. Let's go check on the others." Private followed Skipper out. "Marlene. Is my shirt clean yet?" Skipper asked looking at her. She looked up at him. "Oh yes. Sorry." She grabbed it giving it to him. He pulled it on sitting down. Private sat down next to Rico. Rico put his arm around Private's shoulder hugging him gently. Private smiled leaning on his brother. Skipper smiled watching them closely. He wasn't letting anything happen to his family. Even if it cost him his life.


	3. Chapter 3

The three of Skipper's men and Marlene watched movies on the tv. Skipper put up with it for a while but after having watched Lunacorns and then the movies that they wanted to watch it was becoming rather boring for him. He got up heading for the door. "Where are you going Skipper?" Kowalski asked. "Just out for a bit." He muttered. Marlene looked at him. "Really? You've already been hurt once. Why risk going out again?" He just shrugged keeping one hand on the doorknob. Rico grunted something. Private nodded. "Rico doesn't want you to go Skipper. None of us do." Skipper looked back at them. "I'll only be gone for a while. I won't get hurt." He opened the door walking out before they could say another word. The others looked at each other. "I don't think Skipper's doing to well with this whole human thing." Kowalski said. Rico grunted a "You think?!" at him. Kowalski just ignored it. Private sighed looking back at the tv.

Meanwhile back at the zoo, Julien was out for a walk with Maurice and Mort. Maurice had noticed that the penguins and Marlene had been missing since the night before. Julien decided they must've been playing a game so went off to find them. He came to the same place the penguins had been with Kowalski's machine. The machine was still sitting there. He looked at it. "Oh…what is this thing?" He said curiously looking at it. "I don't know. It looks like another invention." Maurice said. Julien looked it over. "What are you?" He asked. "I command you to speak you funny object!" Maurice rolled his eyes sitting down with Mort. "Oh! So you giving me the "shh" treatment are you?! Well I can still make you tell me!" He said crossing his arms. He looked at the machine and pressed a button. The room filled up with the light again. "Ah! So you are a lighty-up machine!" Maurice got up. "I don't we should be in here Julien!" He said. "Nonsense! It's just a lighty-up machine. The sky sprits probably sent it to me!" The machine shook before it exploded in front of them. The shockwave sent them flying back. Maurice sat up seeing that they'd all changed. He quickly got on one of the uniforms as did Julien and Mort. "Who are you?!" Julien said staring at the brown haired person in front of him. "What did you do to Maurice?!" Mort hid behind some boxes. "I am Maurice! That machine turned us into humans!" Maurice snapped. Julien looked at himself. "So it did." He looked at his reflection. "This dark brown hair really suits me." He smiled. "Come. Let us go find the slap happy penguins." He walked out with the other two following just behind him.

Skipper was still in the city walking around. He stopped seeing three people walking over. "You hoo! Slap happy penguins!" Skipper frowned. He knew that voice anywhere. He ran over pulling the three of them out of sight. "What the hell Ringtail?! What are you doing?! You can't just go around shouting out for us!" He snapped. Julien looked at him. "Oh! So you are the bossy penguin! I never could have guessed!" Skipper hit his fist to his head. "What are you doing man?!" Julien smiled. "That lighty-up machine that the sky spirits sent me blew up…right in our faces!" he said. "What?!" Skipper said looking up at him. "I know right? Why would anything want to blow up in my beautiful face?" Skipper shook his head. "That was Kowalski's invention! It turned us to the hideous creatures! And you just blew it up!" He hissed. "So?" Julien asked. "So…you just got rid of the way to go back! Who knows if Kowalski can create another one!" Maurice went over. "Couldn't he just work on the one at the zoo? It's not completely obliterated." Skipper sighed. "I don't know. Let's just get back to the others." They headed off to the motel again.

The door slammed shut starling the others. "Oh Skipper. You're…" Kowalski started as Skipper stormed off to his room slamming the door. "…back." Kowalski finished. He looked at Julien, Maurice, and Mort. "You tried the machined didn't you?" He said. "Yep! And it was fun!" Mort said running over to Private. Private shook his head as Mort sat up next to him. Kowalski hit his head on the wall. "I knew I should've brought it with me!" He scolded himself. Julien and Maurice sat down. "I don't think the bossy penguin is too happy about this." Julien said. "You think?!" Maurice said unimpressed. "You did kinda blow up the only way back!" he added. The others looked at him. "You mean we're stuck like this….for good?" Private whispered. Rico hugged him gently. "Don't worry Private. I shall find a way out of this." Kowalski said. "Just as long as _he_ stays away from me!" He said pointing to Julien. Julien laughed sitting up more. "Oh don't be silly you silly penguin. I'll always be around. I am the king! I do what I like!" Kowalski ran off to his room locking the door as quickly as possible. That was the last thing he wanted.

Private looked over at the door to Skipper's room. He wished he had the courage to go see if he was okay but he didn't want to go in because Skipper was angry at Julien. He sighed lying down so his head was on Rico's lap. Rico stroked his hair looking at Marlene. She held Private's hand gently. "Don't worry Private. We'll find a way to fix all this. Skipper made a promise remember." Private nodded slowly. She smiled slightly. "So try not to worry too much." He sighed softly. He knew she was right but it didn't stop him from fearing the worst.

Skipper came out of his room after a while. Rico and Marlene looked up from Private at him. Skipper glanced over at the youngest of his men. Private looked at him still worried. Skipper hardly ever let up on his men up until this point. But this was different. He couldn't make himself to continue his strict routine with them till they got used to this….and Private was going to be the last one to accept it. He went over to where they were. Skipper put his arm out for Private. Private got up hugging Skipper. "Don't worry Private. I made a promise and I never go back on it." He said softly. "It still doesn't change that we're stuck like this." Skipper rubbed his back gently. "Head up soldier. We're still ourselves deep down. We'll still do our jobs and we'll still outsmart those infernal creatures." Private nodded. Skipper sat down with Private on his lap. Private closed his eyes. Skipper smiled slightly. "You're an innocent and naive little penguin. But I wouldn't change you for the world." Private smiled before falling asleep. Marlene smiled to herself. She'd never seen Skipper's softer side. She knew he had to have one behind all his commando style life and it was only now she was beginning to see it.

Julien sighed going into the kitchen. "I am hungry Maurice. Make me something to eat." Maurice rolled his eyes going to the fridge pulling out some food for him. He made up a smoothie for him giving it to Julien. Julien walked out sitting down again. "So, what kind of fun are we going to have today Mr. Slap happy penguins?" Julien asked. Skipper just turned his head glaring at Julien. "What? Did I say something wrong?" Skipper groaned and Rico hit his head on the back of the couch. "Just shut up Ringtail." Skipper murmured looking out the patio doors. This was the last thing he wanted was to have Julien with them.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night, Marlene went into the kitchen making up some dinner for them all. Things between Skipper and Julien had been heating up since Julien's arrival. Marlene came over with dinner on the tray. "Dinner is ready." She said. They went over sitting down. She dished their dinners up giving it to them. Skipper hardly touched his just glaring over at Julian. Marlene went over to him. She rubbed his shoulders gently. "C'mon Skipper. You have to eat something." She said softly. Skipper looked up at her. His glare softened slightly. "I'm not hungry." He hissed through gritted teeth. She looked down at him rubbing round in circles. "Ease up Skipper. Please eat something." She begged softly. He eyed her and then sighed. "Alright. But only because you want it." He turned back to his food eating some of it. She sat down eating hers.

Skipper finished half of his dinner. He then excused himself going to his room. Julien left with Maurice and Mort to the room Kowalski had organized for them. Once they were gone, Marlene looked at the others. "We have to do something. Skipper hates what's happened because of Julien." Kowalski nodded. "I know. And I don't even know how I can fix it!" Private leant on the table. "Maybe we'll be like this forever." Rico looked up and grunted a "forever?!" Kowalski looked at them both. "Now there's no need to jump to conclusions." He said. "But there is the slight possibility its true." Marlene sighed softly.

There was a knock on the door. Kowalski got up walking over. He opened the door to see no one. He glanced down seeing a basket at his feet. He took the basket inside closing the door. He sat it on the table looking down at a note on top of it. "What is it?" Private asked. Kowalski read though the note. "Whoever left it wants us to look after it. They said they can't do it so they want someone else to do it." He said putting the note down. "But what is it?" Marlene asked. Kowalski pulled the blanket back and found himself looking at a baby girl. She was probably about a year old. Marlene gasped. "It's a baby!" Private said rather shocked. Kowalski covered his mouth. "Shh! This is the last thing Skipper needs to know about!" He lifted the baby up carefully so he wouldn't wake it. "We have to leave it at another place." He said. Marlene touched the baby's face gently. "The poor thing. What a way to start her life." Kowalski nodded. "I'll keep her in my room till morning. Then I'll take her away before Skipper finds out." The others nodded. He took the baby and the basket into his room. The others cleaned up a bit and then headed to bed.

Skipper woke up at 3 the next morning hearing something crying softly. He got up walking out of his room. He could hear Kowalski talking. The crying settled down a bit. "Kowalski!" He snapped. Kowalski rushed out of his room. "Skipper! Didn't expect you to be up this early!" Skipper eyed him. Marlene, Private, and Rico came out. "Skipper, we need to talk." Marlene said taking his arm pulling him off. Skipper pulled away. "What was that crying?" He asked sternly. "Crying? We didn't hear any crying." Private said. Rico nodded in agreement. "Don't lie to me! I raised Private from a baby! I know what I heard…now what was that crying!" He demanded. Kowalski looked at the ground. "After you went to bed last night, someone left a basket at our door. I was hoping to get it out of here before you got up." Kowalski said. Skipper just looked at him. Kowalski we in and got the basket coming back out. Skipper looked in the basket seeing the baby who was whimpering softly. He stared at it. "She's just a baby. Why would you get rid of her?" He said looking at him. "Well, we've got enough to deal with…I just thought…" Skipper cut him off. "Never mind!" He lifted the little girl up looking at the note. He couldn't believe someone wouldn't want her. It reminded him of when he and the two boys had found Private as an egg and the other penguins didn't seem bothered. He held her gently. "Hey it's okay little one. You'll be okay." She clutched his shirt in her small hands. She settled down in his arms. Marlene was shocked and impressed at the ability he had to care so much.

Skipper sat on the couch with the little girl. She looked up at him fixing her green eyes on his blue ones. She cuddled up to him closing her eyes. He smiled softly rubbing her back gently. She glanced up at him again and giggled softly. "Papa." She whispered. "Skipper. Not papa. Skipper." He said. "Papa." She repeated. "Skipper." "Papa." Skipper shook his head. "Yeah okay. Papa." He held her tighter resting his head on hers. Marlene sat on the armrest. "I didn't know you had such a soft nature." She said. "What?! I do not. I'm still as much into the commando stuff as always missy!" He hissed back. She giggled softly. "What's it to you doll face?" He questioned. Marlene looked at him. "Nothing. I was just a bit shocked. But I'm also impressed." He just smiled looking down at the little girl. "Tessie." He murmured. "Pardon?" Marlene asked. "That's what I'm calling her. Tessie." Marlene smiled. "Oh right. Got it." He looked up at Marlene and smiled. "You want Tessie?" She looked at him and then nodded. "Alright." She sat down on the couch. Skipper lay Tessie in her arms. Tessie whimpered softly once he let go of her. Skipper sat up next to Marlene. He put his arms around Marlene so he stilled had some hold on Tessie so she'd settle down which worked. Marlene leant on Skipper slightly worried he'd push her away but he didn't.

Skipper kept a watch on things about the motel while Kowalski was busy fiddling with his inventions. Marlene played about with Tessie the whole day. Skipper stood on the patio looking outside watching over the city. Marlene came up to him. "Skipper?" He half glanced at her. "Are you alright?" He nodded. "I'll be fine Marlene." She wasn't quite sure if he was or not. She took his arm gently leading him back into the motel. Skipper sighed softly looking over at Tessie. She was sitting on Rico's lap watching him check over all his weapons. She reached over pulling over a stick of dynamite. Skipper smiled. "She's only a year old and she can already start talking and has the potential for military material in the destruction side." Marlene looked at him. "You know that's dangerous right?" she said. "Dangerous is my middle name Marlene. If she is to stay with us, then she'll grow up the way I raised Private." He said crossing his arms. Tessie put the dynamite at her mouth chewing it as best she could without teeth. Marlene rushed over lifting her up taking the dynamite off her. "No no sweetie. That's not good for you." She looked at Marlene begging with her eyes. "C'mon. I'll let you chew on something edible instead." She said going off to the kitchen. Skipper smiled to himself watching them. "Sweet mama I think Skipper likes her!" Kowalski said grinning. "What?" Skipper asked looking at him. "Like which her?" Private sniggered softly. "Either of those two girls." Kowalski said. "Uh huh." Rico said nodding. Skipper eyed the three of them. "Oh just quit it before you get ahead of yourselves!" He snapped. "And no I don't." He walked off leaving the three of them giggling to each other.


	5. Chapter 5

The entire day Marlene kept Tessie out of trouble. Skipper didn't seem bothered what Tessie got up to. He spent most of the day just watching Tessie. After dinner Skipper made sure his men were in bed by 10pm. He was awoken at about midnight by something. He sat up tuning on the light to see Private at the end of his bed holding his Lunacorn. Skipper sighed softly. "What is it Private?" he asked. "I had a nightmare Skipper." He whispered. Skipper patted the bed next to him. Private sat up on the bed. Skipper held him gently. He stayed silent for a while. "I thought you were gone." Private whispered. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Something happened to you." Skipper just looked at Private. "Nothing will happen. I made a promise remember." Private closed his eyes. Skipper turned out the light. He lay down watching Private in the dark. A second later he felt the bed move slightly and turned the light back on. Kowalski and Rico were lying across the bed. Skipper eyed the two of them but turned the light off. "Goodnight men." He said. "Goodnight sir." The three of them muttered half asleep already.

Skipper awoke in the morning with the other three of his brothers still sound asleep on his bed. He got changed into his day clothes. He went out and to Marlene's room to check on her and Tessie who was now in her room. He opened the door quietly looking over at them. Marlene was sound asleep as was Tessie. He smiled leaning on the door frame watching them. He sighed softly. He heard the phone in the motel ringing. He closed Marlene's door gently picking it up. "Whoever's calling better have a damn good reason for calling at 4am in the morning." He growled. "Oh but I do Skipper my fellow fighter." A voice said. Skipper clenched his fists. "Blowhole. What do you want?!" He snapped. "I want to see you in the park. About two blocks from where you are. In ten minutes." Blowhole said. "Why?" Skipper asked. "Or I will go for your weakest fighter….that little Private." Skipper slammed the phone down. He pulled on a jacket walking out of the motel room. He closed the door quietly. He ran down out of the building and off to the park.

He arrived at the park. He looked around the place. He spotted Blowhole sitting on a bench in the park. Skipper walked over to him. "Blowhole." He hissed. Blowhole looked at him and grinned slightly. "Skipper." He stood up. Skipper glared at him. "Now now Skipper. This is just a simple talk." Blowhole said. "You never do a "simple talk" Blowhole!" He snapped. "Oh Skipper." He smirked. "I know where to hit you so hard you'll give up everything." He said. "If you don't listen then I'll take Private and he'll be my prisoner till you listen." Skipper just looked at him. "Ah, that got your attention." He grinned. "Now how about you and I just make this a fight between the two of us. No one else. None of your men. Nothing. Just the two of us." He said. Skipper eyed him. "Why? It's always us against you." He said crossing his arms. "Are we too much for you?" Blowhole glared at him. "Those three nuisances have nothing against me! You and I are the enemies so stop getting them involved cause you can't handle me!" Skipper growled. "You think I can't take you down singlehandedly?!" Skipper laughed. "You've got another thing coming Blowhole!" He snapped punching him back. Blowhole looked at him. He went at Skipper who grabbed him by the shoulders throwing him away from him.

Back at the motel Kowalski woke up seeing Skipper gone. He walked out looking around the motel room. When he couldn't find him, he started to get worried. "Skipper's gone AWOL!" Kowalski shouted running back to Skipper's room. Rico and Private snapped awake. They ran out changing into their normal clothes. Marlene woke up with Kowalski's shout. She got changed coming out. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Skipper's gone AWOL on us!" Kowalski said. She stared at them. She got Tessie heading out with the boys. They walked around the city in search for their commanding officer.

They arrived at the park about an hour later. They looked around the place till they saw him and Blowhole. Both Skipper and Blowhole were locked in combat with each other. Marlene gasped running over with the others. "Skipper!" Private shouted. Skipper looked up at them. Skipper punched Blowhole away from him walking over to them. "What is going on?" Kowalski asked. "Just a meeting between the two of us." He said. Rico frowned crossing his arms. "Look, it's fine." Skipper said. Private looked at Blowhole as he left. "What if something happened? We're a team. We stick together." Skipper ruffled his hair gently. "Okay Private. I'll tell you next time." He smiled at his leader. He looked over to see Tessie crawling over to them. He smiled lifting her up gently. She cuddled up on him. He looked over seeing Marlene with the same guy she'd come across at the shops. He handed Tessie to Private. "You boys go home. I'll get Marlene and follow. Rico, come with me." They nodded heading off.

He walked up to the two of them with Rico. He stood behind Marlene. She wasn't saying anything. She was still unsure about these people. "Can I help you at all?" He growled softly. Luke looked up at him. "I'm just talking to the girl here. I'm allowed to do that." He said. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from her?" He said. Luke frowned. "What's the harm in talking to an attractive girl like herself?" He said touching her cheek gently. Marlene froze. Skipper slapped his hand away from her. "Touch her again and I will make you pay for it." He hissed. "Why should you really care? You're not her father. And I doubt you're her boyfriend." Luke muttered. Skipper hit him in the face. "I don't need to be that to be concerned about her safety!" He growled. He towered over him as Luke still lay shocked on the ground. "And if you mention this to anyone, I'll have Rico set onto you." He warned. Rico laughed holding his bazooka in one hand and flamethrower in the other. Luke paled before running off. Rico put his weapons on his back high-fiving Skipper. Marlene looked at Skipper. "Thanks for the help but did you really need to have Rico do that." She asked. "I do what I do doll face. They don't ask questions. They just do what I say." He said taking her arm pulling her out of the area. She smiled shaking her head. Rico followed them both.

They got back to the motel room. Skipper opened the door letting Marlene and Rico in. Rico suddenly stopped and Skipper crashed into him. "What's wrong man?!" Rico pointed to the couch. Skipper looked up seeing Julien sitting there watching tv. "Ringtail?! What are you doing?!" He asked. "Oh hello! I thought I'd just come by and watch some tv." He said. "Do that in your own room!" Julien ignored him. Skipper shook his head walking off. Rico shut the door locking it. He went over to Private and Kowalski who were playing with Tessie. He grunted a "weirdo." gesturing over to Julien. Kowalski nodded. He sighed softly. Skipper came over to them. "Feeling better since last night Private?" he asked. "Yes sir. Much better." Skipper smiled. "You two boys keep an eye on him when I'm not around understand?" They both saluted him. "Yes Skipper!" Kowalski said and Rico grunted it. He smiled sitting down watching them closely.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few days, Skipper found himself getting attached to Tessie more and more. He's practically adopted her up as his own daughter and made sure she was always with them. Kowalski still hadn't found any solution for their problem which didn't bother Skipper too much. He didn't want to leave Tessie and they were starting to get used to being human. Skipper had been up late one night in his room making another of his "Skipper's Logs". There was a storm outside and had been since late afternoon. He looked out the window. He closed the curtains leading to the patio outside of his room. He sat back down on his bed. He went back to working on his log.

A minute later he heard his door open. He looked up to see Marlene back into his room closing the door. She turned to him. She stared at him. He was just sitting there in a pair of jeans and that was it. "Can I help you doll face?" He asked keeping back a smirk at the slight blush growing on her cheeks. She shook her head. "Sorry. I…uh…just thought I'd come…check on…you." She murmured. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Really? Since when do you check on me?" He asked. She looked at the ground. "Okay I got scared with the storm." She said softly. "Come here." He said putting his stuff up. She went over sitting on the bed. He turned the lights down. He lay down holding Marlene close. She rested her head on his shoulder. He kept one arm around her waist tightly. She relaxed slowly on him. "Is it just the storm that scared you?" He asked after a minute. "Sort of." She said. He looked down at her. "What else?" He asked. "Like Private, I'm worried about you." He smiled looking at her. "I'll be fine." She looked at him worried. He rested his forehead against hers. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. "For what?" She asked a bit surprised to hear him actually say those words. "For all this. I should've told you to leave the area when we were testing it." He said. "Skipper, I want to be here. You guys would need the company." She said softly. "And you'd need me to help you keep your head."

He cupped the side of her face gently smiling slightly. He closed the gap between them pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes widened for a few seconds before she kissed him back. He sat over her lap. He ran his hands through her hair holding her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck twirling the ends of his hair in her fingers. He pulled back from her before he started kissing down her neck. She moaned softly. "Skipper." She whispered. He looked up at her. "What?" He asked kissing her again. She smiled. "What brought this on?" She asked tilting her head slightly running her fingers through his hair. He nuzzled the side of her neck gently. "Marlene….I've been falling for you for ages." He whispered. She looked at him. "I've fallen harder for you in these past days than ever before." She smiled at him. "I love you Marlene." She kissed his cheek. "I love you too Skipper. Same as you." He smiled kissing her harshly. She kissed him back. "But don't tell the boys. This is confidential and only for our ears only." She nodded. "Makes a change from being confidential from me." He smiled lying back down beside her. She cuddled up against him. "We better get some shut eye doll face." She nodded. He sighed softly holding her tightly falling asleep.

The next morning Skipper woke up at 4am again. He looked down seeing Marlene still cuddled up against him. He smiled kissing the top of her head. He pulled away from her carefully. Marlene cuddled down into the bed. He got up off the bed. He walked out going into Marlene's room lifting up Tessie. She stirred slightly looking up at him. "Papa." She said softly. "Yeah yeah. That's right." He purred softly. She cuddled up against his chest. He walked back into his room. Marlene looked up at him and smiled. "Morning Skipper." She purred. He sat down kissing her cheek gently. "Morning doll face." He sat Tessie on his lap. "Papa." She said touching his cheek gently. He held her hand gently kissing it. "Smart soldier Tes." Marlene leant on him. "Don't make her a soldier yet Skipper." He nuzzled Marlene's face gently. "I won't….Not until she's six at least." Marlene looked at him. "I'll keep her safe until she's ready for the dangerous stuff." She smiled. Tessie looked at Marlene. "Mama." Marlene looked at her. Skipper smiled wrapping one arm around Marlene. "Looks like you've just been promoted." He said smirking. She cuddled up against him. Tessie cuddled up to the two of them.

Private, Rico, and Kowalski were up about an hour later. Rico went to get something for breakfast for them. Kowalski sat down flicking through a book. Private sat up next to him. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Just searching for something that could help us with our little situation." He said. Private nodded. "Can I help?" He asked looking at him. "Alright Private." Private smiled leaning on him. Kowalski put one arm around him as they both went through the book. He and Rico knew it was hard on Private so both took extra care of him. Rico came over with some food for them putting it on the table. "Is that breakfast boys?" They looked up seeing Skipper with Tessie. Marlene was just behind him. "Yes sir." Rico grunted to him. He smiled sitting down and Rico handed him his. Marlene sat down taking hers. Kowalski looked between Skipper and Marlene. He glanced at Private and Rico who smiled to each other. "What's that smiling about?" Skipper asked. "Oh nothing sir." Kowalski said looking back at his food. Skipper frowned but dropped the subject….for now.

"We're heading out after this Skipper. See if we can find anything in the city to help with the problem." Kowalski said. Skipper nodded. "Alright. Just be careful of who's around you." They all nodded. They finished breakfast and then headed off out of the motel. Skipper looked at Tessie rubbing her back gently. "I should probably work out some training exercises." He out Tessie on the ground so she could go play. Marlene looked at him. "As long as you don't go too hard on them." She said. "I always go hard on them." He murmured. She moved sitting on his lap. He looked at her. "But they're not penguins." She said. He nodded. "I know." She kissed his cheek. He turned his head slightly capturing her lips on his. He held her waist tightly kissing her harshly. She smiled to herself stroking his hair gently. He pulled away nuzzling the side of her face gently. She cuddled up against him. He held her tightly stroking her hair gently.

Half an hour later the motel door flew open and Kowalski ran in and into his room. Rico and Private walked in a minute later. Skipper looked at them. "What's wrong with Kowalski?" He asked. "I dunno." Rico grunted. "Normally he'd be thrilled out of his mind to see her but he just ran off." Private said. "Uh huh." Rico agreed. "It's like he's suddenly got a fear of her. I mean I could understand if it were Alice." Rico nodded. "But her? I don't get it. It just doesn't make any sense!" Skipper frowned. "Stop blabbing and give me answers!" He barked. "Sorry Skipper. When in the city, we came across this girl." Private said pulling in a black haired, blue eyed female. Skipper eyed her over. "Why does the dame seem familiar?" He questioned. The girl smiled. "I'm Doris."


	7. Chapter 7

"Why does the dame seem familiar?" He questioned. The girl smiled. "I'm Doris." Skipper stared at her. "Blowhole's sister?! What are you doing like us?" He asked. "Francis must have found a way to use a similar thing to Kowalski's invention. I don't know why he did it though." She said. Skipper frowned. "To distract Kowalski." He muttered. Kowalski ran out of his room. "I'm going on a vacation and won't be back for the rest of my life!" He shouted running for the door. "Stand down soldier!" Skipper snapped. Kowalski slowed a bit but kept going for the door. "I said stand down… _now_!" Kowalski stopped. He turned walking over to his leader. "Skipper, I have to go. I can't face _her_!" Skipper just looked at him blankly. "I have caused Blowhole to do this unspeakable thing to her! I am a failure!" Skipper slapped him. "Get your head in the game man!" Kowalski nodded slowly. "Sorry Skipper." He murmured.

Kowalski turned to come face to face with Doris. He froze staring into her eyes. "Kowalski. It's not your fault I'm like this." She said softly. He mumbled something that she couldn't understand and just sounded like a lot of babbling. She just tilted her head slightly. "Kowalski?" He slapped himself looking back at her. "Sorry. Just got a bit preoccupied there." He muttered. She smiled taking his hand gently. His eyes snapped down to her hand on his before he looked back at her. "You worry too much." She whispered. She pulled him closer kissing him gently. Kowalski's eyes widened before he kissed her back. He moved his arms to around her waist holding her tightly. Private giggled softly. Kowalski pulled away after a minute looking at her. He smiled. "I love you Kowalski." She said softly. "Sweet mama she loves me still!" He shouted. Skipper hit his head on the wall. Marlene pulled him away from the wall. "Don't do that." She whispered. He sighed. "Love sick puppy." He muttered looking at Kowalski who was busy cuddling up on the couch with Doris.

Skipper shook his head. Marlene leant on his back gently resting her head on his shoulder. "Oh, and what does that make you last night." She teased. He smiled turning around holding her close. "He's worse than I am. I'm a commanding officer. Nerves of steel." He said. She smiled kissing him. Rico and Private stared at them both. When Skipper returned her kiss, Private fainted. "What the?" Rico grunted. Skipper looked up at them. Private groaned softly sitting up slowly looking at him. Even Kowalski was staring at him. "What are you lot so shocked about?" Skipper asked. "I knew it!" Kowalski said a second later. "I knew there was something going on between you and Marlene!" Skipper smiled slightly. "And is that a problem." They shook their heads. "Good. Cause even if it was, tough." Marlene laughed softly. Tessie crawled over sitting at his feet. "Papa." He lifted her up gently. Doris looked at them. "You have a daughter?" He nodded. "Long story short, she was left here so we took her up." She nodded.

Skipper walked into the kitchen making a coffee. He came out a minute later leaning on the wall watching them all. He sighed softly. He walked into his room closing the door. He finished his coffee before falling asleep.

When Skipper woke up, he could hear the others shouting. He looked at the time. It was 6pm. He rushed out of the room. "Why didn't you wake me up Kowalski?!" He snapped. "I couldn't Skipper. We just woke up too!" He said. Skipper frowned. "Analysis?" Kowalski eyed the place over walking about. "Skipper, it seems that once we were all distracted with various activities, we were put into a sleep. We've only just woken up from it. First suspicions, Blowhole." Skipper frowned. "I'll deal with him later. Right now we need to get something to eat and we'll deal with this in the morning." He said. They nodded going off. Marlene and Doris went off to the kitchen to make dinner for them all. Skipper sat at the table watching Tessie playing around on the floor. Rico and Kowalski were watching the tv until dinner came. Skipper eyed the place over feeling something wasn't right but couldn't put his finger on it.

After dinner the others decided to have an early bed time. Skipper was pacing his room. 'C'mon Skipper think! What's wrong here?' He sighed looking outside. 'Something's missing. So what's missing?' He walked out of his room. He went and checked on the others. "Marlene, Tessie, Dorris, Kowalski, Rico. All here." He froze. "Oh no he didn't. He can't have! Not Private!" He ran into his room grabbing his jacket. He went by Rico and Privates room. He grabbed some weapons. He left a note for the others and looked back at the rooms. "Sorry men." He turned taking off away from the motel. He kept to the shadows of the city eying the place over. No way was he letting Blowhole get the better of him on this job. His Private was at stake here and there was no room for a slip up, no matter how small it was.

By morning he was at Blowhole's new secret lair. Kowalski was up at their usual time when he found the note Skipper had left for them. He opened it up reading through it. "Oh my gosh, Rico!" He ran into his room. Rico sat up. "Wha?" He muttered looking at Kowalski. "The Skipper's gone on a solo mission!" Rico ran out of the room in a panic. Marlene and Doris woke up with the noise. They came out of the room. Rico was running around the room and Kowalski was pacing the room avoiding crashing into Rico. "He can't have…It's against the Penguin code…..even if it was to save Private….he should've woken us up!" He hit his head on the wall. "Why Skipper! Why!" Marlene and Doris looked at each other. Marlene went over to Kowalski. "What's wrong with Skipper?" she asked. He handed her the note. "Men, I've left on a mission to save Private from Blowhole. I realized he was missing last night and Blowhole must've taken him. It was a threat to me a while ago and now he's done it. I'm sorry but I couldn't endanger all of you. If I don't make it back, you were all an honor to command and serve with. Your Skipper." She read. "He's gone to Blowhole!" Kowalski said shaking Marlene. Doris went over stopping him. "Calm down Kowalski." She said softly. She held him tightly. "Gone? Blowhole? Never come back?!" Marlene sat down worried if she didn't, she'd faint. Rico crashed into the wall after a minute falling on the ground. "Ouch." He muttered.

Meanwhile, Skipper snuck into the building. He looked around the place. Everything was silent. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He ran off through the hallways looking around the place. He went past a room and stopped. He glanced in to see Blowhole's office. Blowhole was asleep at his desk. Skipper smiled. "And that is why you don't do late nights." He closed the door and ran off again. He looked around going into another section of the building. He looked around the place till he spotted Private in another room. He walked over forcing the door open. "Private!" Private looked up hearing him. "Skipper!" He ran over to him. Skipper smiled hugging the youngest soldier. "Quick! Get outta here. I'll deal with Blowhole." He said. "But Skipper…." Skipper cut him off. "No buts Private. Now go!" Private sighed running off. Skipper walked back towards Blowhole's office to finish this off.


	8. Chapter 8

Private ran back to the motel. He ran into the room. Kowalski and Rico looked up. "Private!" they shouted. "Kowalski! Rico!" They ran over to Private hugging him tightly. Private hugged them both back. "Where's Skipper?" Kowalski asked. "He ordered me to go. He said he'd deal with Blowhole." Marlene looked at him. She ran for the door. Doris grabbed her. "Marlene no!" Marlene whimpered softly. "Skipper can't fight him alone! I can't lose him!" Doris held her gently. "Shh. The boys will go help him. We'll stay here and look after Tessie." Marlene sighed softly. She sat down on the couch. She held Tessie close against her tightly. Doris looked at the boys. "You have to get to my brother and help Skipper!" They nodded. "Right." Kowalski said. They grabbed their things and raced off.

Skipper walked into Blowhole's office. He sat down opposite his desk watching him. Blowhole sat up slowly rubbing his eyes. He yawned stretching. He looked over at Skipper. "Skipper? How long have you been here?" He asked. "Long enough to let Private out and for me to sit here coming up with my master plan." He said smiling. Blowhole laughed. "So, you decided that you and I will fight alone?" Skipper nodded. "Just the two of us." Skipper repeated. Blowhole smiled. "Good choice Skipper. You won't regret making this decision." He said. Skipper got up. "Well, let's get this fight started then." He said. Blowhole got up walking out of his office. Skipper followed him out watching him closely. "You know, we could always work together. Save fighting each other." Blowhole said. "Ha! Forget it Blowhole! I'll never surrender to you like that!" Skipper spat. Blowhole looked at him. "Fine. You're loss." Skipper crossed his arms. "I'm not losing anything." He said. Blowhole turned to look at him. Skipper hit him back away from him. "I'm not going to lose this fight. My men. My friend. Not anything!" Blowhole stood up again. He glared at Skipper. "We'll see about that." Skipper took his defence stance. Blowhole ran at him. Skipper jumped up pushing himself off a wall flying over Blowhole. He kicked Blowhole in the back as he landed. Blowhole growled softly turning back to Skipper who was gone.

He looked around the place for Skipper. "Where'd that Skipper go?" he muttered to himself. Skipper dropped from the roof on top of him pushing him to the ground. He held him down. Blowhole managed to turn around. He shoved Skipper off him. He punched Skipper in the face and chest. He went to hit him again but Skipper blocked him and hit him instead. Skipper backed up from Blowhole as he stood up. Blowhole looked at Skipper. "You can't win against me!" Blowhole hissed. Skipper crossed his arms just looking at him frowning. "Really?" Blowhole leant on the wall slightly. "I thought you'd have more than this." Skipper said smirking. Blowhole glared at Skipper. He ran at him again. Skipper moved out of his way coming up behind him. "C'mon Blowhole, if I'd know you were going to be so much of a sissy, I'd have let Private fight you." He said. Blowhole glared at him. "I'd win easily if you had Private fight me! He can't take me on and win!" He said. "He can't even win a fight against his own brothers!" Skipper glared at him. He kicked him in the chest. "Don't talk that way about my soldier!" He snapped. Blowhole hit Skipper into the wall. Skipper hit the floor.

The three boys got to the building where Blowhole and Skipper were. They ran inside looking around. "This way." Private said running off. Rico and Kowalski followed him off. They ran down a hallway till they found Blowhole. Private froze seeing Skipper hit back into the wall and then fall to the ground. "Skipper!" Private shouted. Blowhole turned looking at them. Rico glared at Blowhole taking his bazooka off his back aiming at Blowhole. Private moved behind Rico. Kowalski saw the blood under Skipper. "Oh no." Rico lowered his bazooka staring at Skipper. Kowalski held Private gently. Rico hugged them both. Kowalski glared at Blowhole. "You monster!" He snapped. Blowhole laughed. "Well, that's one down. Three to go." Private whimpered softly. "He's killed Skipper." He whispered. Rico ran at Blowhole who screamed running away as Rico chased him.

Rico came back after a while with Blowhole tied up. He kicked him in a corner. Private glared at him walking over to Blowhole. "You'll pay for this! For everything! You just killed Skipper! Our own brother!" He shouted angrily. "You took our leader! The one we trusted with everything! We loved Skipper! And you've ruined everything! More so than normal!" Kowalski held Private and Rico. "Skipper would want us to go on." He said softly. "How can we go on?! We'll never be the same! We never swim alone remember! I never should've left him when he said so!" Private whined. "It was an order soldier." The three of them turned to see Skipper standing up holding his head. "Y-you're alive?!" Kowalski said shocked. "It's gonna take more than a slight head injury to get rid of me." Skipper said. Private ran over hugging him. "I thought we'd lost you forever." Skipper half smiled holding him tightly. "I gave an order soldier. You followed it. I wouldn't have wanted you boys here anyway in case you boys got hurt." Kowalski and Rico went over hugging him. Skipper shook his head hugging them all. "Now heads up soldiers. We're still here and alive." They nodded saluting him. "Now let's dispose of this Blowhole and get home." Skipper said. Kowalski and Rico took Blowhole off. Skipper put his arm around Private's shoulder. "You okay Private?" he asked. "Yes sir. I am now." Skipper smiled walking out with him. Kowalski and Rico met up with them.

They got back to the motel walking in. Marlene looked up at them She put Tessie in Doris's lap. "Skipper!" She ran over into his arms. He looked at her holding her gently. She nuzzled him gently. "I was worried about you." He rolled his eyes. "Why do you all worry about me? I'm not incapable." She touched his cheek. "Cause you're important to us." He smiled at her. He kissed her gently. "Well I'm fine." He said softly. "Except for the head injury." Kowalski said. "Kowalski!" Skipper snapped. Kowalski smiled slightly. "Sorry Skipper. Was I not to say that?" Marlene sat Skipper down and went off to start fixing up his injury. Doris sat Tessie on his lap. "Papa." She said hugging him. "That's my Tes." He murmured kissing the top of her head. She touched the edge of the bandages on his head. "Hurtie?" she asked. He groaned softly. "Really? You too?" She kissed his cheek gently. He stroked her hair gently. "Papa's fine. Just a little injury."

Marlene sat down next to him linking her arm in his. She rested her head on his shoulder. Tessie smiled cuddling up to them both. Marlene smiled. "We're just worried Skipper." She said looking up at him. "I know baby. But I'm honestly fine." He said softly nuzzling her affectionately. She purred softly cuddling into him. Kowalski smiled. "Well, that's that done at least." Doris hugged him gently. "I'm glad you boys got there in time." Kowalski smiled looking at her. "You were really brave going after him." She whispered kissing his cheek. He felt like he could burst. "Really?!" he said excitedly. He then coughed into his hand. "I-I mean...why thank you Doris. But it's all part of our duty." He said. "Oh Kowalski. Stop acting like you have to be perfect." She said. "Listen to the girl Kowalski." Skipper said. Kowalski smiled kissing Doris's cheek. "Whatever you say Skipper." He said. Skipper smiled. "Yeah. It's my job to act perfect." He muttered. Marlene swatted him gently. He just smiled watching them.


	9. Chapter 9

Everything was fine for Skipper for a couple of hours until someone arrived at their door. "Hello my slap happy friends!" Julien called walking into their motel room. "Argh! I think I'm gonna give myself up to Blowhole." Skipper complained. Marlene held him down next to her. "Don't Skipper." She said. She nuzzled his face gently. "Please?" she begged. "Oh fine." Julien sat down on the chair. "So, what are we gonna do today hm?" He asked. "Are we gonna party party all day. Or is it my birthday. You know, I just love parties. Maurice! I want a party! Go make a party!" Maurice shook his head. "Also, when are we gonna go back to the zoo? I need to go back to my kingdom. So when can we stop being dis and be normal again." Skipper just looked at him. "We really have no idea when or even if we can go back." He said. Julian stared at Skipper. "What? You mean I will never be my fury lemur self again?! I'll never get to shake my royal lemur booty again?! Oh Maurice! Dis is a very sad day! Put me in my royal sad position." Maurice looked at Julien and groaned. "Oh New York Sky Spirits! Why have you let me down like dis! What have I ever done to deserve such treatment?!" Skipper hit his head on his fist. He got up putting Tessie on the couch walking off. Marlene watched him before she looked at Julien making dramatic poses because of it.

Marlene walked to Skipper's room. She leant on the closed door watching Skipper pacing the floor. "Why?! Why am I always stuck with that no brained ringtail?!" He hit his head on the wall. "Why must he follow us everywhere we go….can't get a moments peace without him invading!" Marlene came up behind him. She leant on his back wrapping her arms around him. "Oh Skipper. Just ignore him." She said softly. He held her hands gently. "I've tried ignoring him and he's still just as annoying as when I don't!" She sighed softly pulling away. "Maybe we should just go. Leave you and the boys to work." She said looking at the floor. Skipper turned looking at her as she headed for the door. He grabbed her by the waist pulling her back. He held her against him in one arm. She looked at him. "You don't leave my side Marlene." He said softly before his lips crashed against hers. She kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck fondling with his hair. He pulled back after a couple of minutes. She went to leave only to find she couldn't move. She looked at Skipper who was smirking. "You can't get out. I might only have one arm keeping you here but it's stronger than you are." He muttered. She smiled leaning on him. "You really don't want me to leave?" she asked. "Not ever." He said nuzzling her softly. She purred.

Kowalski was sitting on the couch with the other two boys watching Julian rave on about how disastrous this was that had been going on for ages now. Kowalski got up. "Where are you going?" Private asked. "I don't know." Kowalski hissed glaring at Julien. "Just away from him!" Doris looked up at Kowalski. "So I messed up…again! What else is new? May as well just drop off the face of the earth if it wasn't round!" He snapped storming out of the motel room. "Kowalski!" Private called as the door slammed shut behind him. Rico glared at Julien. He got up walking towards Julien. Private grabbed his arm holding him back. "No Rico! We'll get Kowalski and sort this." He said. Rico growled pointing to Julien grumbling something. "I know he made Kowaslki mad and upset and Kowaslki left but we'll fix it. Rico frowned and punched one hand to the other. "Ka-boom!" Private shook his head madly. "You can't blow up Julien!" He said pushing him away from Julien more. "Skipper!" Rico called. Skipper came out. Rico grumbled on again. "Slow down soldier. What's wrong?" He said. Private told him what happened and what Rico was going to do. Skipper sighed shaking his head. "As tempting as it is Rico, I can't allow you to do it. We need to get Kowalski back. Until then, he's classified AWOL." He said. Private and Rico nodded. "Let me go talk to Kowalski." Doris said getting up. Skipper nodded. "Alright. Do what you can. Otherwise call me and we'll bring him back by force." Doris nodded leaving.

She left the motel. She went off looking all around for Kowalski. She spotted him disappearing off around a corner on the next block. She ran off after him. "Kowalski!" She called out. Kowalski kept walking on. She kept following after him hoping to get close enough for her to stop him. He walked on till he got to the building where Blowhole had been. He walked in slamming the door behind him. Doris stopped outside it. She opened the door quietly walking in. She went off after Kowalski. "So I can't make things to work." He muttered. "What else is new? It always happens." He groaned. "I don't know why I bother anymore!" He went to punch the wall. Doris ran over grabbing his wrist stopping him. He looked at her. "Kowalski calm down. Please." She said softly. He looked away from her pulling away. He walked off. She followed him closely. "Kowalski." He didn't answer her. "What's it really matter what Julien thinks? Skipper, Private, and Rico don't care if there's a way back or not." She said. "And neither do Marlene or I. You know what Julien is like." He sighed leaning on the wall. "I know. I just wish once….just once they wouldn't fail on me. I do everything right and they always backfire."

She thought for a minute. "Kowalski, does it really matter? You boys are family. Are they going to care what Julien says about you? I mean Rico wanted to kill Julien for making you upset and leave." Kowalski looked at her. "When doesn't Rico want to kill something or someone." She went over to him. "But it was for you Kowalski. He cares about you. So does, Private. And well Skipper especially cares about you but he cares a lot about the other two as well." Kowalski shrugged sighing. She leant on his chest gently. "If you come back I'll help you." She said softly. Kowalski looked down at her fixing his eyes on hers. She practically begged with her eyes. "Oh please Kowalski! I want you to come back." She said softly cuddling up on him. Kowalski purred softly holding her tightly. "Whatever you want my dear." She smiled kissing his cheek. "That's my Kowalski." He beamed nuzzling her face. She had a point and if going back meant he got to have her help him, who was he to refuse. He was madly in love with this girl and he wasn't going to pass off a chance to have time with her alone. Besides, he loved her too much to let this slip by and possibly have her end up with someone else. And one thing was clear to him. He wasn't letting anyone else have her now he had his chance to take her as his. "Are you going to be alright now?" She asked. "Oh I'll be perfectly fine now." He said. She smiled happy with herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Kowalski went off down the hall with Doris. He went through some things in Blowholes office. Papers were flying everywhere. Doris watched as papers flew passed her head. "What are you doing baby?" she asked. Kowalski froze. "W-what did you j-just say?" He asked keeping his back to her. "I said, what are you doing _baby_?" He squealed softly. "She called me baby!" Doris smiled. "The smallest things make you happy." She said. Kowalski coughed into his hand composing himself again. "Anyway….I'm trying to find how Blowhole managed to turn you into the creatures we are now. If I can find the plans, perhaps I can reverse the ingredients and create an antidote." She nodded. "Alright. What does it look like?" she asked. "Just a paper with anything that resembles animals to humans." She nods. "Okay." She went and started going through the papers. Kowalski continued sending papers flying around the room as he went through the desk of papers. "Found it." Doris said. He smiled at her. "You're mazing Doris." He said as she handed him the paper. Doris took his arm as he headed out.

When they got back, Skipper was pacing the floor. "I'm gonna give Kowalski the longest court martial ever in his life! Why would he go AWOL on me?!" Kowalski looked at him. "I'm sorry Skipper." Skipper turned. "Kowalski!" They three of them ran over hugging him. Kowalski smiled hugging them back. Skipper stepped back. "Wait, I'm supposed to be mad at you for going AWOL on me man!" Kowalski looked down. "Oh never mind. I can't blame you after what you must've been feeling." He said. "So no court martial?" He asked. "Not this time but don't expect me to go so easy next time." Kowalski smiled. "Good new though, Doris helped me find the papers that Blowhole used to make Doris a human." He said smiling. "Which means that I may be able to change the ingredients and reverse the effects." Skipper smiled. "Well do what you can man, but don't over pressure yourself." Kowalski saluted him. "Right Skipper." Doris smiled stroking his hair gently. Kowalski relaxed more leaning into her touch. "Somehow I don't think that'll be a problem Skipper." Private said. Skipper smiled. "I think you're right Private."

Skipper sat down watching Tessie play around on her toys. She grabbed some papers off the floor. She looked at Rico. "Play play!" Rico smiled taking the papers. He lifted her up taking her out the back of the motel. He sat her down on the grass. "Watch this!" He grunted. He sat the papers on the ground. He put a small amount of explosives near it. He moved back grabbing Tessie. He set it off sending the papers flying into the air and coming down in pieces. He ran over collecting up the pieces of paper before running back over to her. "Ta-da!" She giggled clapping her hands. Skipper raced outside. "What on earth man?!" He snapped. Tessie grabbed two fistfuls of the papers. She tossed it into the air squealing happily. Skipper shook his head. "You crazy little ragamuffin." He said. Rico smiled. "See?" He said pointing out that she was perfectly fine. Skipper smiled patting his back. "Good work Rico. Keep it up." He said heading off inside. Rico sniggered. "Want more?" He grunted. Tessie clapped her hands. "More! More!" He lifted her up. She held onto him as he ran off.

After the day of having fun with her and explosions, Rico headed back to the motel. He walked in and Skipper was looking at him. Rico looked at him and put Tessie down. She giggled crawling over to Skipper's feet. "Boom boom!" Skipper looked at her and then Rico. "You took her out to show her explosives?" Skipper snapped. "Ah….yeah?" Rico grunted softly. "That's a good soldier." He said smiling. He lifted Tessie up walking over to Rico. "Just don't tell Marlene or I'm in for who knows what kind of torture." He whispered. Tessie squealed seeing Marlene. Skipper put her down. Tessie crawled over to Marlene who lifted her up. "Unca Rico! Boom boom!" Marlene looked at Tessie and then at both Skipper and Rico. "I thought we agreed to no training to be like you lot till she was older?!" Skipper smiled slightly. "Quick! Hide before she captures us! She can only get one!" Rico and Skipper disappeared off. Marlene put Tessie on Private's lap. "Keep an eye on her please." Private nodded. "Sure Marlene. And I won't do anything dangerous with her." Marlene smiled. She went off to where Skipper had gone.

She walked into the room. "You're right. I can only follow one. And that's you Skipper." Skipper looked at her with a guilty look. "You promised me Skipper." She said going over to him. "I know Marlene. I went out the first time. He just blew up papers to make confetti stuff. I didn't know he'd go all out when I left him with her." He said softly. She looked at him. "I'll make sure nothing happens to her baby." He said kissing her cheek. She smiled at him. "Good." He held her close. They walked out to see Private with Tessie watching Lunacorns. "Private! Don't get her started on those crazy magical horses!" Private looked at him. "There's nothing wrong with the Lunacorns Skipper. You let Rico keep a doll as a girlfriend and Kowalski get's away with having other things. Why can't I watch Lunacorns?" Skipper looked at Private. Private just stared up at him. Skipper sighed. "Oh go on Skipper. Let him have something nice. It's all he's got. You three are usually all ganging up against him anyway. I mean, if he can't have his brothers to rely on for support, what else can he do but bury himself in his favourite Lunacorns." Marlene said ruffling Private's hair gently. Private purred softly. Skipper looked at Marlene and then Private before walking off.

He walked into Kowalski's room where Rico was hiding away. "Boys, Marlene's just practically outranked me." He said. "What?" Kowalski said. "How?" Rico grunted. "I told Private to stop watching Lunacorns and letting Tessie watch it too." He said. "Lunacorns?! Good grief he'll ruin her intelligence!" Kowalski said shocked. "Ka-boom!" Skipper shook his head. "That's basically along the lines of what I said! But Marlene told me otherwise." He said. "Oh? Like what?" Kowalski asked. "I believe, "Oh go on Skipper. Let him have something nice. It's all he's got. You three are usually all ganging up against him anyway. I mean, if he can't have his brothers to rely on for support, what else can he do but bury himself in his favourite Lunacorns." were her exact words." He quoted imitating her voice. Kowalski dropped his clipboard and Rico's jaw dropped. "You think it's true Skipper?" Kowalski asked. "Do you really think Private thinks he can't rely on us?" Skipper shrugged. "I don't know boys." He said quietly. "Well, we do tell him all the time to stop watching that awful show and to stop quoting it and to stop imitating them etc. etc…." Kowalski said and then stopped. "Sweet mother McArthur! It's true!" Skipper said starting to panic. Rico ran around the room shouting something inaudible. Skipper slapped him. "Calm down man!" He snapped. "We'll sort something. We have to! He's my little, cute, cuddly, naïve, baby Private." Skipper said softly. The three of them sat in silence. Now they were worried about Private.


	11. Chapter 11

When they walked out of the room some hours later of just sitting there in silence….other than the odd words here or there from them, Private was asleep on the couch with Tessie. Skipper walked over lifting Tessie up. He put her in her own bed. He then came back lifting Private up. "Aye Skipper. I'll…." Private mumbled the rest which became inaudible. Skipper smiled taking him into his room. "Still following orders even in his sleep." He said softly. "He usually follows orders Skipper. Except for the odd ones here and there." Kowalski said. Rico nodded. "Uh-huh." Skipper lay him on his bed. He nuzzled the side of his face gently. "Sleep well soldier. You deserve it." Skipper said softly. Private smiled in his sleep. Skipper walked out with the others. "We have to take him somewhere special later. Make sure he knows we care." Skipper said. "Aye Skipper!" They both said saluting him. He smiled walking off.

About an hour after that Skipper heard Private shriek. Skipper ran out of his room almost crashing into Kowalski and Rico who had run out at the same time hearing it. "Private!" Skipper called running into his room. Private looked at him. "What happened? Sneak attack? Blowhole invading? Hans come for more revenge?" He questioned. "Ah….just a nightmare Skipper." Private murmured softly. "Oh. That's it?" Private nodded. Skipper sat on the bed holding Private tightly. "What happened?" he asked. "I can't really remember. But I do remember Blowhole was there. He came after us and we couldn't stop him. All of you….I saw it…he…" Skipper covered his mouth. "I get the picture Private and I can promise you, that will never happen." Kowalski looked at Rico and then Private. "You realize it's impossible for Blowhole to even attempt to kill us when Rico is weapons crazy right?" Private whimpered. Skipper frowned. "Don't mention it Kowalski!" He stroked Private's hair gently. "Calm down soldier. Skipper's right here see?" Kowalski sat down with Rico. They both joined in on the hug. Private smiled slightly. "Skipper, can you stay for a bit?" he asked. Skipper smiled. "I'll be here as long as you want my cute and cuddly Private." Private smiled lying down on his lap. The other three lay down making sure they were comfortable. They soon all fell asleep.

Marlene and Doris looked into the room. Doris smiled. "Aww, they're so cute." She said. Marlene smiled. "I know. So adorable." They shut the door. They got Tessie going off to Julien and the others in the room just down from them. They stayed there for a couple of hours. Tessie played about with Mort while the others talked. Marlene made up dinner for them all and set some aside for the boys for when they woke up. They stayed up a bit longer after that and then they headed to their rooms going to bed.

They boys slept right through till 3am when Skipper woke up starving. Private stirred feeling him move. He looked up at Skipper. "Is something wrong?" He asked. "Yeah. I'm starving." Skipper said. Private sat up. "Me too." Kowalski and Rico woke up looking at them. "C'mon boys. Let's go get something to eat." He said walking out. The other three followed him out of the room and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge pulling out the previous night's dinner Marlene left for them. They reheated it and dished it up between the four of them. They sat on the couch eating it. Rico found a channel he liked and left it on that one.

Once they finished eating they went out of the motel and down to the park. They were down there training till the sun rose. The four of them stopped for a break. "You boys are doing really well." Skipper said. "Thanks Skipper." They said looking at him. "Now you boys take a break for a while. I'm off to check over the place and make sure things are in order." He said. They nodded sitting down. Skipper headed off away from them. Private sighed lying on the grass with Kowalski and Rico who was cleaning some of his weapons. They lay there waiting for Skipper to get back. Private looked at the other two. "I'm hungry again." Kowalski nodded. "Me too. We'll get something when Skipper gets back." He said. Private nodded staring up at the clouds.

After a while, they heard someone coming over. "Morning boys." They looked up seeing Marlene, Doris and Tessie. "Morning you two." Kowalski said sitting up. Marlene put Tessie down. She ran over to Private. He smiled holding her gently. He sat her between Rico and himself. Kowalski looked at the basket that Doris had. "What's in the basket?" He asked. "Well, when we saw you boys had gone, we thought you might be here so be brought a picnic breakfast." She said. He nodded. She looked around the place. "Hey, where's Skipper?" she asked. "He went out to check over the city." Private said. She nodded. Doris put the basket down pulling out some food for them. Rico smiled taking his quickly. Doris sat down with hers. "How long is Skipper likely to be?" Marlene asked. "We don't know. Depends on what he finds." Kowalski said. Rico looked at her. "Why?" He grunted. "I'm just wondering. I don't want anything bad happening to him." She said looking at them. The three boys looked at her. "You realise this is Skipper we're talking about?" Kowalski said. She nods. "I know." She said. Skipper came up behind her pulling her back against him. "Like I'd ever let that happen." She turned looking at him. "Oh you're back." He nodded. She smiled leaning on him. He kissed her cheek. Doris gave him his breakfast. He took it eating it.

They finished up their food putting them back in the basket. Skipper lay down on the grass lying Tessie on his chest. "So, how's the thing coming along to get us back Kowalski?" He asked. "Um….alright I guess. It might be a few more days but it's getting there I hope." Skipper nodded. He pulled Kowalski over to him. "We need to talk." He said. Kowalski nodded slowly. Skipper waited till the others were busy and then put Tessie down walking off with Kowalski. "What's wrong Skipper?" He asked. "I want you to erase Tessie's memory of us." He said. "What?!" Kowalski said stepping back from Skipper. "Are you mad?!" Skipper shook his head. "She's a human. We're penguins. She can't remember us! She needs a real home!" Kowalski stared at Skipper. "You need to remove us from her memory." Kowalski turned running back to the others quickly.

"We have to stop Skipper! He's mad!" Kowalski shouted as he stopped where the others were. "What do you mean?" Marlene asked. "He said I had to remove Tessie's memory of us cause she was human and she can't remember us!" Private nearly fainted. "What?!" Marlene said looking at him. She looked at Skipper who was walking over. She ran over to him. "You can't do that to her Skipper!" He shook his head. "She's human. We're animals." He said. She looked at him. "So? Kowalski made us humans. Can't he make her an animal?" She asked. Skipper looked at her. She cuddled up to him. "Please Skipper?" She begged softly. "I can't allow it Marlene. It's not safe for her. Besides, you're the one who said we can't train her till she's older so she can't be around us while we are doing that. Kowalski has to remove us from her memory." He said. Marlene just looked up at him and smiled slightly. "What?" He asked. "Oh nothing." She muttered sitting down. She leant over to Kowalski. "I'll change his mind. I know a way to do it." He nodded and they went back to their breakfast.


	12. Chapter 12

Once they finished, they all headed back for the motel. Skipper came out of his room with a bag and looked at Private who was playing with Tessie. "C'mon Private. We're heading out." He said. Private got up looking at him. "Why? Where are we going?" He asked. Skipper shrugged. Private frowned but followed his leader anyway. Kowalski and Rico followed out after Private.

They walked down the road quietly. Private walked just behind the other three eyeing them all. "But why are we coming out to town?" he asked. "Oh Private." Kowalski said turning to him and put his arm around his younger brother. "Why must you wonder why? We're just out for a walk." Private looked up at Kowalski and then turned looking at Skipper and Rico. "But why are we out? I didn't think we needed anything in town." He said. "We don't need anything. We just came out for a bit of time. Just the four of us." Skipper muttered looking back at Private who came up between Skipper and Rico. He then shrugged going back behind Kowalski climbing on his back. Kowalski smiled as he kept walking in line with the other two. Skipper kept a watch out around them as they headed down towards the beach.

The stopped down on the sand. Rico, Kowalski and Private took their shoes off before running off into the shallow part of the water. Skipper sat down on the sand watching the three of them. "Hey Skipper! Why not come and join the fun?" Kowalski called. Skipper raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so." He scoffed. "Aww Skipper." Rico groaned. Private looked over at Skipper. "Please?" He begged giving him his cutest look. "Batting your baby blues won't fly in this unit soldier." Skipper said lying back in the sand. The three of them looked at each other and smiled. They walked out of the water and over to Skipper. They peered over him keeping quiet. Skipper looked up feeling them watching him. He smirked at the three of them. "Oh alright boys." He said. "Yay!" Private said happily running back to the water with the other three close behind him. The four of them chased about in the water and had a swim around. They didn't really care if it was in their normal clothes. Skipper had brought a change of clothes for them anyway. Skipper kept a watch on them to make sure he didn't lose track of any of them while they were swimming about the place.

They were there till late afternoon. The four of them were lying on the sand after having changed into their dry clothes. Rico felt Private leaning on his side. He looked at his brother. Private yawned tiredly. Rico looked at Skipper. "Uh, Skipper?" he grunted. Skipper looked over at them. He smiled. "Time to get going then." Skipper said grabbing the bag. Rico put Private on his back and they headed back to the motel. They walked inside and Rico put Private in his bed who was now fast asleep. Skipper looked to see Tessie asleep in her bed. He smiled to himself closing the door. He went into his room lying down on the bed on his stomach. Marlene heard the boys come home and went into Skipper's room closing the door gently. She climbed up on the bed sitting on Skipper's back. "Whoever that is can leave me alone." He muttered. "Aw Skipper. I just want you." She whispered in his ear gently massaging his shoulders. Skipper smiled relaxing under her touch. "Well I'll make an exception for you." She purred nuzzling his neck gently. "But I want to turn around." She got off his back letting him roll over. She sat back on his lap looking down at him. He pulled her down kissing her gently running his hands down her waist. "My Marlene." He whispered kissing her cheek.

He sighed closing his eyes. Marlene stroked his hair gently. "Can't we keep Tes with us Skipper?" she whispered after a minute. Skipper shook his head. "Aww c'mon Skipper." She whined softly. "Whining won't help Marlene." He muttered. Marlene nuzzled him kissing down his neck. "Skipper…" she whispered undoing the buttons of his shirt. Skipper opened one eye looking up at her. She smiled running her hands over his toned chest gently. He opened his other eye fixing his gaze on her. She ran her hands down him gently. She pulled his shirt off dropping it on the floor. "C'mon Skipper. Give in." She begged. "Why bother when I'm getting this for refusing?" he said smirking. Marlene frowned just eying him for a minute. She put his hands on her waist leaning down to him. "Well, let's see if I can change your mind." She said calmly kissing him pulling away before he could kiss her back. He looked up at her running his hands down her waist to her thigh and back up. He rested his hands on the lower part of her back for half a minute before pulling her back down kissing her harshly. She wrapped her arms around his neck running her fingers through his hair. His tongue slipped in her mouth. She groaned softly into the kiss.

He flipped her over leaning on his arms hovering over her. She smiled up at him fondling his hair in her fingers. "Well, you've started this now." He whispered running his hands up her shirt. She giggled softly looking up at him. He pulled her shirt off over her head dropping it on the ground with his shirt. He kissed down her neck removing her bra. She reached down undoing his belt and pants pushing them and his boxers down till she couldn't reach them and he kicked them the rest of the way off. He pulled her shorts and panties off discarding them. "You ready for this baby?" he whispered smirking. "I have a feeling even if I wasn't, I'd still get it." She giggled softly. He kissed her cheek pushing into her carefully. She whimpered softly. "Shh. It'll be okay." He said gently as he went on. She bit her lip to keep from making any cries of pain. He stopped after a minute looking at her. She panted softly looking at him. "You right?" He asked. She nodded. "I am now." She smiled kissing him gently. He smiled into the kiss as he returned it. He began rocking against her slowly.

She groaned softly holding him close. "Skipper….I want more." She whispered. He quickened his pace more. She groaned louder arching her back. Skipper covered her mouth. "Don't make a sound." He muttered. "I don't need them knowing what we're doing." She held him tighter digging her nails into his back. He bit down on her neck before licking over it. She let out whimpers of pleasure feeling herself getting closer. "Sk-Skipper….." Skipper silenced her with a kiss. "I know." He muttered working them both to the climax. Marlene cried out as she reached her climax at the same time as Skipper reached his. He lay down next to her pulling the sheet over them. Marlene looked at Skipper and smiled nuzzling him. "Can we keep Tes?" She whispered. He sighed stroking her hair. "Oh alright. If he can make her an animal, then we'll take her with us." He said. Marlene smiled. "Then you'll still be her daddy." He kissed the top of her head. "But she'll still need her mother." Marlene nodded. "I'll be there." She sent Kowalski a message with the good news and then turned back to Skipper cuddling up to him. "Can I have more?" she whispered. He smirked. "Thought you'd never ask."


	13. Chapter 13

After a few hours, they came out of the room. The others were busy with their own things and Tessie was on the floor playing around with her toys. Skipper sat on the couch. Marlene lay on top of him. He stroked her hair gently. She smiled cuddling up on him. "I hope we become animals again. I miss being myself." He nodded. "I know. I miss being a penguin too. Apparently fish coffee tastes horrible as a human. Trust me, I tried it." Marlene laughed softly. "Oh Skipper." He smiled resting his head against hers. She sighed softly holding him tightly. "My Skipper." She purred softly. "Yep. All yours." He said. She smiled.

The next two days, Kowalski spent trying to figure out the answer to the problem. By the third morning he'd done it. "Skipper!" He shouted running out of his room. Skipper staggered out of his room with Marlene behind him. Private and Rico looked out of their room. "I've created the way back to ourselves!" He said. Skipper smiled. "Well done soldier." He said. "All I have to do is give a bit to everyone to drink and we should be animals." He said smiling. Skipper nodded. "Alright. Go get Ringtail and then we'll do this." Kowalski nodded going out getting Julien, Maurice, and Mort. They then headed off to the Zoo with the others. "What about Blowhole?" Private asked. "I'll do him when we're back to ourselves." Kowalski said. Private nodded. Kowalski got some cups for them all putting some in it. "Now this will turn us to animals…..hopefully. I've also made up another to make Tessie into an animal….I hope." He said. "And she'll be a cross between penguin and an otter. That way she's got a bit of both of you." He said. Marlene smiled.

Kowalski handed them all the cups. "Now drink it and then hopefully it'll work." Marlene gave Tessie hers first. They all then drunk theirs. "Eugh! That's disgusting!" Julien protested. "I want to get rid of zat flavour in my mouth. I want a mango fruit smoothie." He said looking at Maurice. He then turned to Kowalski. "You silly penguin! I feel funny." He said. Kowalski smiled. "Of course you do! You've just changed into a lemur!" Kowalski snapped. Julien looked at himself. "I'm back to my lemur kingliness!" They looked at each other seeing themselves back to their normal animal-selves. Skipper smiled. The four penguins did the usual high-fiving. "We're back to ourselves!" Private said happily. Skipper hugged the four of them. He turned seeing Marlene back to her usual otter self. He smiled waddling over to her. He wrapped his flipper around her waist. He nuzzled her gently. She smiled looking at him. She sat Tessie in between them both. She was part otter and penguin as Kowalski had said. She was an otter shape but black and white. Skipper nuzzled Tessie gently. "Papa." She said smiling. Skipper smiled. "Yes I know." He said softly. "Now, let's get back in the zoo." They all went back into the zoo.

Skipper and the boys got back in their enclosure. Julien and the other two jumped back into theirs. "Party time!" Julien shouted. Skipper shook his head. Marlene looked over at her enclose. She smiled going into it with Tessie. "It's good to be back home." She said to herself. She sat Tessie down. "Water!" Tessie said smiling. Marlene dove into the water. She lifted Tessie up putting her in the water. Tessie held onto Marlene playing around in the water. Marlene smiled. She looked over the zoo. She'd missed it a lot.

By nightfall she was starting to miss seeing Skipper. She lay on her bed with Tessie next to her. She sighed softly. She got up after a bit going out, looking over at the penguin's enclosure. She left her enclosure heading over to theirs. She jumped into the penguins. She jumped down the hole into their HQ. Skipper turned around and looked at her. "You alright Marlene?" She shrugged. He went over to her. "Getting lonely huh?" He said softly nuzzling her neck gently. She smiled leaning on him. "Yes." He nodded. "I'll come round to your place then. The others are asleep anyway." She smiled following him out. They got back to her place lying down in bed. Skipper kept her and Tessie close to him. Marlene smiled resting her head on his chest. She closed her eyes falling asleep keeping her hold on his. He smiled falling asleep soon after her.

The next morning Skipper was up early. He headed out of Marlene's enclosure watching the sun rising. He smiled leaning on the rock walls. He sighed softly. Marlene woke up seeing him missing from her side. She left Tessie to sleep more. She saw Skipper outside. She walked over making him a fish coffee for him. She went out with the cup. She leant on Skipper's side. "Thought you might want a fish coffee." She purred. He smiled taking it. "Thanks baby." He said softly. She nuzzled the side of his face. "I forgot how far apart we really are compared to how close I was with you at the motel." She whispered. Skipper wrapped one flipper around her waist holding her tightly. "We'll visit each other as much as we can. Besides, I have a daughter to help raise." Marlene smiled kissing his cheek. "I love you Skipper." She said softy. "I love you too Marlene." He looked back at the rising sun behind the zoo bell. He took a sip of his fish coffee. He sighed softly. He was happy to be back as himself and with the others.

Kowalski, Rico, and Private were up after a while. They found Skipper gone already. "He's probably with Marlene." Private said. "Let's go check." Kowalski said. They left the HQ. They jumped the fence and slid across the paths to Marlene's enclosure. They jumped up on the edge of the wall. Skipper was in the water swimming in the water with Tessie. She giggled splashing around in the water. Skipper laughed softly pulling her close. Marlene came up from under the water. "Oh hey Kowalski, Private, Rico." She said. "Morning Marlene and Skipper." They said. They dove across the water to the land. Skipper came out of the water. "Well boys, we're back in action." He said. Kowalski smiled. "Yes Skipper." Rico regurgitated a few bombs and dynamite sticks. He then swallowed them back down. Skipper smiled. "Now that's the Rico I know and remember." Rico nodded happily. Skipper turned looking down at Private. He held him close. "And my little cute, cuddly Private is still his usual cute, cuddly self." Private smiled. "And Skipper's still his usual commando self." Private said. "Who's gonna take care of his men a bit better and his daughter." He said.

Marlene smiled. "Hey boys, zoo's opening!" They nodded. Kowalski, Rico, and Private shot off. Skipper kissed Marlene gently. "I'll be back later." She smiled. "Alright Skipper." He winked at her leaving. He stood on the centre rock. "Just remember boys, smile and wave and act like we never left. Really confuse Alice." He said smirking. "Aye aye Skipper!" They all said. It was good to be back home and they'd missed it

 **Hope you enjoyed it**


End file.
